destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Wiki:Blocking Policy
Different actions merit different punishments due to variation in severity of infringements. This guideline has been produced to guide administrators and ensure they implement the correct punishment to the correct offense. It is at an administrator's discretion to judge the action required at the time. However, should a block be considered necessary, this guide should be consulted in order to assure consistency. Offense Severity Levels Different user actions and offenses, as well as repetitions of such, can pose a varying degree of threat to the wiki and its community. It is at the administrators' own discretion to judge the severity of a user's actions, and judge which of the following levels of severity the offense best fits. The following levels of severity offer a guide to the length of a block an administrator should impose: :1. Minor - The offense is a common offense which is easily reversed, which may have been mistakenly made in good faith. :2. Minimal - The offense is a common offense which is harder to reverse, but may have been made in good faith. :3. Moderate - The offense is likely to have been made in bad faith and has posed a significant threat to articles or users. :4. Serious - The offense is extremely disruptive or damaging and has posed a serious threat to the wiki and/or it's community. :5. Severe - The offense poses a severe threat to the wiki and it's community, which takes considerable effort to rectify. Grounds for Blocking This guideline visits the offenses performed by a user which may merit the need for a block: #'Vandalism' – Vandalism is defined as any bad-faith edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. This includes moving pages to inappropriate titles, blanking pages, and adding nonsensical or incorrect information to articles. #'Spam' – Posting irrelevant spam in articles or creating articles which are entirely spam. #'Inappropriate account naming' – Creation of accounts with inappropriate account names, which impersonate or are offensive. #'Disruption' – Users who cause sufficient disruption on social modules such as the chat room or forums, and the disruption of wiki mechanics such as voting. #'Copyright violations' – Any content added to the wiki that is leaked or copyrighted material without the correct permissions/license. #'Fanon' – Adding fanon content to articles - users should always be warned and redirected to a fanon site before blocking. #'Personal attacks ' – Harassment of users through any medium (such as racial or homophobic bullying), or posting other user's personal information without consent. #'Open proxies' – Due to vandalism concerns, the use of proxy IPs are strictly prohibited. #'File upload abuse' – The persistent uploading of files which do not meet our image, video, or audio file standards. #'Sockpuppetry' – The use of new accounts to circumvent a ban or manipulate consensus. #'Bot Vandalism' - Bot vandalism is the use of automated programs to perform mass vandalism, such instances are rare but severe, block immediately and indefinitely. Category:Policies